Harry: Son of Scar
by JFox101
Summary: Lily studied the unusual aniomals of the Pride Lands for a few months before she was to marry James. She had a pre marital affair with an anthromorphic lion, named Scar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Scar, Brother, Uncle...Father? **

"Must have slipped my mind." Scar said checking out his claws after he had brought them down on the cave wall.

"Yes well, as slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother you should have been first in line!" Zazu reminded the black maned, dark furred lion before being snapped at by his jaws.

"Well I was first in line." Scar said. "Until the little hairball was born."

"That _hairball _is my son." Mufasa reminded his brother. "And your future king." He didn't always act like this. But when that beautiful human female who he enjoyed spending time with while she studied wildlife out here left, he was never the same and went back to the way he was before she came. Lily Mufasa thought her name was.

"Oh I should practice my curtsey." Scar sneered as he turned his back on Mufasa.

"Don't turn your back on ME Scar." Mufasa ordered.

"Oh no Mufasa, perhaps you, shouldn't turn your back on me." Scar said mysteriously.

Mufasa roared and leapt in front of him. "Is that a _challenge_?" He demanded.

"Temper, temper." Scar said calmly. "I wouldn't DREAM of challenging you."

"Pity, why not?" Zazu demanded.

"Well, as far as brains go I got the lion's share. But when it comes to brute, strength." He said to Zazu before turning up to his older brother. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." He said as he left the two intruders on his peace at the entrance of his cave.

Scar wandered the Pride Lands. His home that almost didn't feel like home thanks to their father Ahadi who had made him an outcast the moment he was born because he "Saw a darkness in him." Damned fool. Scar thought. Didn't he realize that if he treated me as a son I wouldn't have resorted to trying to make Mufasa look like an idiot? He thought back to the stampede that got him his famous among the pride scar on his eye. How their "father" had immediately saved his older brother and left him to die. He remembered seeing Ahadi's sneer as he saved Mufasa and then did not come back for him. Enjoying watching Taka...no, that is no longer my name. That is the name HE gave me. The Bastard that dared call himself my father. No father would have done what Ahadi had done. A real father would have done his best to save both his cubs. Not just the one he preferred.

Then his mind went to Lily. His sweet Lily flower. The human female that had come to research the peculiar animals of the Pride Lands that could shift into a humanoid form at will. Most just chose not too. But oh, Scar did. And they both enjoyed that particular evening. He smiled at the memory of their last night together. As they cuddled, kissed even. And then passion took over. Oh how he had hoped she could stay and be his bride, but it was not meant to be. For she was to be married soon to another human. When she left she left a hole in his heart. And he went back to being the Scar everyone knew.

He paused. A human jeep. A safari perhaps? He knew many humans not native to this country enjoyed coming on "Safari" trips to see the wild animals of Africa.

"Filthy freak." He heard a rather rotund human say to a small sack. Scar growled. He held particular hatred in his heart for cub abusers. He sniffed the air. The human stank, but the scent from the sack was familiar somehow. It smelled...it smelled...OF LILY! As soon as the humans left Scar crept over to the sack and opened it with his paw. Inside was an infant. Barely as old as Simba. Perhaps a bit younger. He had a lightning bolt shaped fresh scar on his forehead. And his hair was the same as his own messy mane. He smelled the human child and widened his eyes in shock.

"She was pregnant." He said into the darkening brush. "The morning after we made love, she was...pregnant. This human. This child...is...my son."

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you all enjoy yet another Lion King cross from me! Personally I think I did really well on this chapter. **

**For those of you who don't know Scar's background story, Ahadi was his and Mufasa's father. He picked Mufasa to be his heir and ignored Taka most of his childhood. One day Scar tricked Mufasa into gong to a water hole where a buffalo was hogging the water supply because there was a drought in the Pride Lands and Taka accidentally started a stampede. Ahadi immediately saved Mufasa but left Taka to die. He escaped death with a scar across his left eye but spiritually, Taka was dead. And Scar became his name by his own choosing. **

**I found this story and it changed my views about Scar as a character. He wouldn't have turned out this way if Ahadi had payed as much attention to him as he did Mufasa. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter peeps. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Bringing Harry Home**

Scar shifted to his anthromorphic form and picked up his half-human child. He was sound asleep. Scar, despite himself, smiled. His son. His little boy. He looked over his son to be sure he had no injuries.

"He seems fine." Scar said, thinking outloud. "Probably just a little hungry. Perhaps one of the nursing lionesses would be so kind enough as to be a wet nurse" He took the babe into his arms and smiled as the human looking child yawned and cuddled into his fur. This must be that feeling of pride that Mufasa talks about when Simba does something new. Scar thought as he ran swiftly back to Pride Rock. Careful not to wake his son.

"Where have you been Scar?" Mufasa asks as Scar returned to his cave.

"I was out for a little stroll. Is that a crime?" Scar snapped. Mufasa noticed the human child Scar was carrying.

"You didn't?" Mufasa asked sternly. "Scar-"

"I didn't kidnap the child brother." Scar cut off Mufasa's lecture. "He was abandoned by this human who looked like...well...I want to say a hippo, but that would insult the entire hippo species." He wrinkled his nose. "Anyway, brother, this human is my son." He lowered the now awake and cooing infant to the non anthro form Mufasa who studied the boy. He did indeed had Scar's scent about him. And not just because he was carrying him either. He also had a tuft of head fur that human's have that is just as messy and unkempt as Scar's mane. His eyes where also Scar's color.

"Lily?" Mufasa asked and Scar nodded.

"Apparently she was pregnant after the night we mated." .

"Since he is my nephew and your son, he may stay." Mufasa declared. Scar felt relieved. If the King felt someone was a danger to the Pride he had the right to exile, or execute them. Mufasa wasn't as hasty with the execution decisions as their bastard father was, but he had still executed once after Ahadi had died. "I'll see if one of the nursing lionesses can help feed him in the morning."

"Thank you brother." Scar said after laying Harry down gently on the cave cloor and shifting to his normal lion form. He then curled around his son to keep him warm, and went to sleep as Mufasa smiled at the two from the cave entrance.

"Maybe this is a sign of change." He said thoughtfully as he left Scar's home to the main cave.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please no one say "longer chapters please." Its my style for short first few chapters, then longer chapters after. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nala isn't born in this fic. So Sarafina is cubless. **

**Chapter 3: Childhood 1**

"Wait up Simba!" Harry laughed as the young children ran toward Pride Rock. Their home. They had been exploring the Pridelands all day and where tired. But where Harry got his stamina to keep up with a lion they had no idea.

Scar watched his son and nephew play in the brush near Pride Rock. He was astonished how much that little half-human child had changed him. He was almost mother hen-ish. Especially when Harry got his first injury. When he and Simba had been playing near a pricker bush. And Harry had fallen backwards into it. Scar didn't let Harry out of his sight for weeks. Let alone his brother's. He flourished with fatherhood and was no longer the brooding douche most would describe him as. He had even started courting Sarafina again.

"Their adorable together." Sarafina said to Scar as she laid down next to him in the mouth of his cave.

"Yes they are." Mufasa agreed as he came to see his brother.

"Have you told them they are betrothed yet?" Sarafina asked the two brothers who looked sheepish.

"No." Scar said. "And hopefully they won't find out for a long time. Unless someone opens his big banana beak." He and Mufasa glared at Zazu who ruffled his wings next to Mufasa indignantly.

"One secret and you two never let me live it down."

"It was a huge secret!" Mufasa told him. "It was my Anniversary surprise for Sarabi!"

"There are other anniversaries!"

"It was our Fifth!"

Zazu sighed and gave up. "One secret." He muttered.

"Is anything wrong brother?" Scar asked.

"There's been humans sighted in the Pridelands. It might be best to keep Harry in the caves for a while." Mufasa told his brother.

"There's humans in the Pridelands now and then. What makes these humans different?" The dark furred lion asked.

"They where dressed like Lily."

Scar paused. He knew there was something magical about Lily. She told him a few days before they mated that she was a witch. Perhaps her people where searching for his son? "Very well. I shall keep him in my sight at all times for at least a month."

That night, as Harry snuggled with his Daddy, Scar wondered if he would be able to handle when Harry would need to leave to learn to control his magic. He knew he inherited Lily's gifts because when he was a toddler he made the ground cushion beneath him when he fell from Pride Rock's peak.

We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Scar decided as he curled around the five year old half-human/half-lion. Harry purred as he fell asleep.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Kisses**

Harry and Simba grew up as the years went by. Playing splashing games in the stream with the elephants, running with the wildebeasts, but they also had lessons to do. Like being taught how to hunt by their uncles respectively. See, it was a tradition in the pride for a cub's uncle to teach him or her how to hunt. Harry was a little better than Simba at it and caught a wildebeast with the help of his "Uncle Muffy" as he had called him as an infant, while it took Simba two tries to get a wildebeast.

Scar and Sarafina where now officially mates. Harry was a little uncomfortable with calling another female who wasn't his mother "mom" but by the time he was seven she was like his own mother and he now had a little sister named Nala. Just two years youger than he and Simba where. Though he was a bit uncomfortable w ith her relationship with a rogue cub who had joined up with the pride named Kovu.

Harry, now ten years old, sat on the peak of pride rock watching the sun set with Simba. It wasn't a date no, at least, not to them, but to their mothers, it was practically an engagement. Simba's auburn mane was starting to really set in and he had a mohawk of sorts across his head of read mane fur. With some on his neck as well making it slightly bushy.

"Harry." Simba asked a little timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Have you...ever kissed before?"

"I kissed momma goodnight before." Harry said in confusion.

"No, like grownups kiss."

"Ew!" Harry said in a revolted tone. Remembering walking in on his papa and adopted mother making out in their anthromorphic forms once in their cave. They had sent him to sleep in Mufasa's cave for the night and had thought he was gone already.

See the problem with Harry being mostly human was, Simba's hormones where st arting to kick in now. Harry's wouldn't really get going for another three years.

"I asked around. A lot of grown ups like it alot."

"You...wanna kiss me?" Harry asked in confusion.

Simba looked like he was blushing. Then put his muzzle to Harry's lips in their first kiss.

Sarabi and Sarafina squealed at the cuteness. Then had to break it up as Simba got a little too frisky and slipped his tongue in Harry's mouth. they called for their children.

"Time to go home Harry." Sarafina said. She let Harry climb on her back as he was a little sleepy.

"Time for bed Simba." Sarabi said and Simba nuzzled his futuremate and cousin goodnight as he left the peak.

Harry looked back at Simba with a blush on his cheeks as he and his mother went home to their cave for the night.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you enjoyed their first kiss ^^**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
